Discovery
by MasKaiHilFantic
Summary: An embarrassing discovery on the Internet leads to a do-or-die act from Wilson, well which literally turns into a do-or-die situation. Rated for swearing.


**Hello over there dear reader :) This is MasKaiHilFantic once again back with another piece of work. This time from one of my favorite serials, House MD :3 I loved the show very much, especially the friendship between House and Wilson, which really inspired some of my previous works. So I have decided to take the plunge into the unknown and write a fanfiction centering around two of my favorite doctors.**

 **Anyways, enough of my blabbering, here is my first House M.D. fanfiction, woo hoo! I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I do not own House M.D. such a shame.**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

"What in the fuck is a _'hilson'_?"

He asked, narrowing his eyes to focus more on the computer screen. Anyone else in the room could've sworn on their lives that Dr. James Wilson's facial expression went through myriad intonations of pale. Well, anyone asides from the anesthetized patient. Certainly exploring such a potpourri like the Internet leads to many different discoveries which are received on a different degree by different people. For Dr. Wilson, _hilson_ was on a degree where he'd either fluster madly or just snap crazy. Hilson, the popular internet portmanteau for their last names: Wilson and House, as in an official "canon ship."

"Hey, Earth to doofus!" House crowed to Wilson who was lost in his thoughts. He suddenly turned to his best friend, desperately trying to hide his embarrassed redden face.

"You got a fever or something?" House asked Wilson who nervously shook his head. "Okay, good just checking. 'Cause you know, I thought you got sick when you heard the word hilson." There's that word again, Wilson thought. In all honesty, he did get sick hearing that word. Not that he was repulsed by its abhorrent nature, but it nonetheless startled him that people over social media would actually pair up these two. Hell, House wasn't even romantic, his relationship with Cuddy notwithstanding.

"Uh no, no I'm not sick." Wilson assured, House was next to unimpressed but somehow he let it slide with a contorted face.

"So, what does hilson mean?" He once again inquired; damn it House was now pushing Wilson's buttons. He could tell, House had that slightest hint of a smirk over his features.

"House, you're using the internet. There are so many slang words that it would actually take years of _research_ to decipher each and every one of them." Wilson stressed, "Besides, who's stupid enough to actually know the meaning of the damn word in the first place?"  
 _"What is the meaning of hilson?"_ He heard House type away on Google and instantly he rolled his eyes. "Of course." He concurred, forgetting that he was talking to his Vicodin-addict smartass of a friend.

Suddenly reality slapped him on the back of his head hard.

"He's gonna know the meaning of hilson!"

"Man, the internet is slow today, looks like it's gonna take the whole day to find out what the fuck it means," House grumbled in annoyance at the poor Wi-Fi reception in his office. Wilson heaved out a sigh of relief.

"Oh no wait, it's working again." Well so much for that sigh of relief.

"Shit!" Wilson cussed under his breath; for he certainly knew that he was busted. Well, he and House. He immediately began contemplating how the revelation of this stupid word would affect their long friendship; would it end? Would it be damaged? Would House fall for him?!

No, Wilson thought, not today. And in a deceive act he reached out for the internet cable and pulled the plug out. By mistake Wilson had pulled the plug of the cardiac monitor of a dozed out patient.

But it wasn't a heart monitor.

In the air-freshener and vomit infused atmosphere of the hospital, the faintest muffles resonated.

"Do I hear you crying?" House's ears picked up those distinct muffles, which could be Wilson crying like a little bitch.

"Nope." Wilson denied, shaking his head. Like a thief in the night he stood with the internet cable detached to the computer. All went according to him but why was House still typing, suddenly stopping to hear _muffles_?

A choking cough came from the patient.

Wilson had accidentally detached the oxygen concentrator from the patient!

"Uh House," Wilson also picked up on the very distinctive cough before he turned to the patient who was losing his breath.

Without a second to spare Wilson dashed to the coughing patient, whose coughs grew severe as House hobbled behind him.

"He's going into cardiac arrest!" Wilson detected as the hapless patient's eyes rolled backward, suddenly his limbs began to tremble and foam sizzled out of his mouth.

"You buffoon!" House shoved Wilson aside, "He's having a seizure attack!" The patient jittered much more vigorously; House tried CPR to control his breathing.

He pushed on his chest hard, no dice. "He's not breathing!"  
"Try mouth to mouth!" Wilson suggested, House tried mouth to mouth but it didn't work as well.

"Damn it, he can't get enough oxygen." House said as his eyes darted around his body, before suddenly focusing on the thin tube on the marble-tiled floor.

He moved Wilson to the side and inspected the tube; it was from the patient's oxygen concentrator.

"How did this get out?" House asked to no one in particular, baffled. Wilson noticed the grayish tube, and shot his gaze at the internet cable. He swallowed hard at the realization that he'd accidently pulled the tube supplying oxygen to the patient.

"I don't know." Wilson whistled, obviously guilt plastered under his worried expression. House stared at him for less than a moment before he plugging the oxygen concentrator back to the patient. He tried CPR again and this time thankfully the patient was able to breathe again.

"Wow that was close." Wilson huffed out as House wiped the sweat off his forehead. Wilson's eyes rolled around the room, trying not to have House's attention towards him. Sure enough his eccentric eye movement caught his attention.

"Something wrong?" Wilson froze.

"No, I was contemplating that something worse would've happened." The oncologist wove words together faster than an English professor.

House rolled his eyes, "You Jewish and your trepidations." He crooned, before the door opened with a loud bang.

Enter Lisa Cuddy, the hospital's head doctor. And her expressions were anything but calm.  
"You two, in my office, now!" She barked and without even receiving a response from Wilson she banged the door shut.

"Yes mom." House groaned mockingly. Wilson sighed, knowing that either his attempt to pull the internet cable or his unintended murder of a patient were observed by the female, or maybe both!  
Thankfully, the only reprimand he received was not trying House to diagnose the patient properly. He thanked his good stars, while poor House received all the verbal lambasting for being careless with a come-induced patient. House faked an apology however it was rejected. Cuddy demanded something more; she wanted him to work overtime.

However Wilson offered to work overtime in place for House. Whether it was guilt for almost killing a patient or he was trying to cover his cover, even he didn't knew.

* * *

In the darkness of early morning, Wilson received a text from House,

" _Hilson: A fan-made pairing involving Dr. (Gregory) House and Dr. (James) Wilson."_

Wilson felt his brain detonate, his heart stop and his stomach fall into a nauseous pit. He sunk deep into his chest and dropped his phone, burying his face deep in his palms.

His phone went off again. Infuriated, Wilson received another text from his wicked friend.

" _I have to be honest; we'd totally rock as a couple."_

"That bastard." Wilson chuckled, he and House were even.

* * *

 **Done. This was fun to do, though I have to admit some parts were hard to write, because I didn't want to blur the lines between the TV characters. Plus I often go OOC when it comes to fanfictions, I think I didn't go this time. I think ^^`**

 **Anyways. I hoped you all liked reading this little work from me.**

 **Reviews maybe? ^w^**

 **~Machu**


End file.
